Cruzar el límite
by missingsock
Summary: Martin pasa por un mal momento y no ve claro su futuro en NY. Slash JackMartin


**DÍA LIBRE**

El sonido del teléfono despertó a Martin. Por un momento dudo si descolgar, lo más probable es que le llamasen del trabajo y no quería que se echase a perder su día libre. Siempre podía poner alguna excusa, pensó, como que había estado en los lagos, sin cobertura... Sólo la idea de pensarlo le hizo sentir nostalgia. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se tomaba unas vacaciones, unos días para él sólo, escalando, disfrutando de las vistas... Pero el timbre repetitivo del teléfono le devolvió de golpe a la realidad.

"¿Sí?" La voz de su padre sonó al otro lado de la línea. "Papá ¿sabes que hora es?... las once, tan tarde?" Martin miró su reloj, lo cierto es que estaba tan cansado que había estado durmiendo hasta tarde sin darse cuenta. "Verás papá,…" Su padre le interrumpió bruscamente diciendo algo acerca quedar para comer juntos. El joven detective todavía no estaba lo bastante despejado como para inventar una excusa razonable, así que acabo por acceder a sus deseos. "OK, nos vemos allí en una hora."

Se dirigió a la ducha mientras pensaba en lo inoportuno de esa llamada. Su idea era pasar el día sin hacer nada, encargar comida china y tal vez ver el partido de los Knicks por la tarde. En realidad, tenía que reconocer que no le habían arruinado nada especial.

Martin se encontró frente al espejo, se detuvo un momento, miró su rostro y tuvo que admitir que últimamente las cosas no habían ido bien. Probablemente desde el tiroteo, no estaba seguro de cuando había empezado todo… Pero ahora no era el momento de pararse a meditar sobre aquello, aún medio dormido, se apresuró a meterse bajo la ducha.

Veinte minutos más tarde, y no sin cierto fastidio Martin salía de su apartamento para dirigirse a una cafetería cerca de Central Park.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Victor Fitzgerald esperaba inquieto a su hijo mientras tomaba su tercer café de la mañana. Por fin, lo vio a lo lejos y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase a su mesa.

"Hola hijo ¿qué tal va todo?"

"¿Cómo estás papá? Tú llamada ha sido una sorpresa, no te esperaba". Martin lo saludó y se sentó esperando acontecimientos. Seguramente no tendría que pasar demasiado tiempo hasta averiguar cuál era el motivo de esta visita. Victor Fitzgerald no era de los que quedan a tomar café sólo para preguntar _qué tal va todo._

Pero antes el camarero, se dirigió a ellos, "¿Ya saben que van a tomar?"

Su padre pidió huevos revueltos y baicon y a continuación miró a Martin esperando a que se decidiese.

"Para mi agua mineral y un sándwich vegetal por favor".

Según pasaban los minutos, Martin empezaba a impacientarse. "Esta bien papá, me imagino que me has hecho venir hasta aquí por algún motivo, no es así?"

"Martin por dios, acaso no puedo quedar con mi hijo y tener una conversación _normal_, sólo para saber cómo estás."

Martin le miró con cara de no creerse una sola palabra de lo que éste decía

"De todos modos, tienes razón, hay algo de lo que quería hablarte. Es importante y por eso no he querido comentarte nada por teléfono." Martin asintió con la cabeza indicando que le estaba escuchando con atención. "Es un asunto de trabajo. Estamos organizando una nueva unidad federal, con base en Washington, con el objetivo de controlar los movimientos de nuevos grupos terroristas."

Victor Fitzgerald hizo una pausa en su explicación y con expresión seria dijo: "Quiero que tú formes parte de esa unidad".

El joven detective puso cara de disgusto mientras observaba a su padre. No era ninguna novedad que tratase de organizarle la vida, pero nunca se acostumbraría a ello. Le respondió con determinación. "Siento decepcionarte, pero estoy bien aquí, no tengo ninguna intención de abandonar mi actual puesto."

"Martin, sabes que siempre he respetado tus decisiones, aún cuando no me han parecido adecuadas, pero..."

"Si es así, no entiendo porqué sigues insistiendo en tu idea..."

"No me interrumpas." La voz autoritaria de su padre acabo por imponerse una vez más y se dispuso a dejarle continuar, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

"Lo que quiero decirte, es que llega un momento en la vida en que hay que tomar decisiones. Eres un joven brillante, puedes llegar muy lejos, y sin embargo estás perdiendo tu tiempo en esa oficina de desaparecidos del FBI."

Martin torció el gesto, estaba a punto de marcharse.

"No entiendo porque sigues aún allí, tus posibilidades de ascenso son escasas. Si al menos me hubieses hecho caso en el _asunto __Spaulding_, quizás ahora la situación será distinta. Sinceramente, creo que tu trabajo en esa oficina no va bien. Martin, mírate un momento ni siquiera tienes buen aspecto. Si no fuera porque eres mi hijo pensaría que estas tomando algún tipo de droga."

Martin se sobresaltó, no recordaba que su padre fuese tan intuitivo. Su adicción era un asunto que creía haber superado, pero no era así, en los últimos días había vuelto a consumir pastillas. En realidad, tenía que admitir que tenía parte de razón. Todo le iba mal últimamente y quizás era el momento de cambiar, buscar otros objetivos.

"Dime al menos que lo pensarás. No quiero que dejes pasar esta oportunidad sin meditarlo antes."

_Quizás en esta ocasión esté en lo cierto_ Trasladarse a Washington, cambiar de ambiente, nuevos retos profesionales, tal vez era lo que necesitaba. Pero no era tan fácil.

Sólo pensar en dejar Nueva York, sentía una punzada en el pecho. Había algo que le ataba a esta ciudad, aunque no tenía demasiados amigos aquí, a pesar de que a veces sentía que se asfixiaba… Quizás sólo era su trabajo, o más exactamente sus compañeros. Tantas horas juntos hacen que al final sean realmente tu verdadera familia. Martin pensó en Danny, Sam, en todos sus colegas del FBI, pensó en Jack…

Finalmente se decidió a hablar: "está bien, te doy mi palabra de que voy a estudiarlo. Necesito algo de tiempo y es todo lo que puedo decirte por ahora."

Victor Fitzgerald respiró aliviado. En realidad esto era mucho más de lo que esperaba. Una negativa rotunda por parte de Martin hubiese sido lo habitual. Su hijo siempre parecía empeñado en demostrarle que no le necesitaba, pero por una vez era posible que siguiese sus consejos.

"De acuerdo Martin, me parece justo, sólo te pido que tengas en cuenta que es lo mejor para tu futuro."

A continuación, comenzó a recoger sus cosas. "Tendrás que perdonarme, ahora debo irme, tengo que coger un vuelo de vuelta a Washington en media hora y voy ya con retraso."

Martin sonrió, esté era su padre, siempre con prisa, ni siquiera había probado los huevos.


End file.
